


Snow Storm

by garlicpolicing



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also this jumps around a lot i just like my fics long and so i added garbage, i just had to finish it, ishimaru is the worst also mondo is too im just sayin, ishimondo - Freeform, pull the damn car over mondo, this is really dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicpolicing/pseuds/garlicpolicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka and Mondo end up in a bad position after Mondo refuses to turn the damn car around. Luckily, help is on the way!<br/>It's a PWP, honest to god it's all just porn have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

The road was icy, and the snow was building up, but Mondo, despite Kiyotaka's protests, refused to pull over. 

Every time Kiyotaka would take a breath to announce the dangers of driving in such heavy snow, Mondo would interrupt him with a grunt, "We'll get there safe! I've been through worse, I'm tellin' ya!"

Kiyotaka finally gave up. As their relationship budded, Kiyotaka learned Mondo is as stubborn as he is. 

"I would be more comfortable if you turned around," Kiyotaka hummed. 

Mondo groaned, "Where're we gonna go?"

"A motel of some sort? This isn't safe, and I'm not entirely sure its legal."

"It is," Mondo assured, half-assedly, "There ain't any signs."

Kiyotaka folded his arms, "Mondo, please."

Mondo swore under his breath, looking at his boyfriend, "Jesus Christ, quit lookin' at me like that, fine! Let me flip a bitch and we'll make it back to town."

Kiyotaka sighed happily at Mondo, and tucked his mittens into his pockets, "Thank you."

Mondo drove a bit further down the road, waiting for there to be some give at the sides so that he could safely execute the u-turn. When there was enough roadside to turn, he began, but the ground was not frozen, and the wheels sunk into the sleety mud.

Mondo swore loudly, heavily footing the gas, "Fuck! No no no no, oh god damn it!" He slapped the steering wheel with a gloved hand. 

"Don't press the gas!" Kiyotaka warned.

"Why the fuck not?" Mondo hissed.

"The more the tires rotate, the deeper it digs us into the mud," Kiyotaka informed. He opened his door, "You wouldn't happen to have a shovel, would you?"

Mondo combed his fingers through his unstyled hair, "No, I don't. Who the fuck drives with a shovel?"

"Drivers who are prepared for anything," Kiyotaka exited the car. Mondo turned off the car and followed. Kiyotaka continued, "I will make a phone call for help. Can you make sure the tailpipe is uncovered?"

Mondo went to the back of the car, frowning. He kicked a small bit of snow off the tailpipe of the car, wondering how his dorky boyfriend knew all of this. He watched him pace as he spoke to a person on the phone. He was nodding solemnly, though nobody could see. He ended the call with, "Thank you. I appreciate it greatly."

Mondo leaned up against the side of the car, "So?"

"There are a lot of unprepared drivers on the road tonight, with less supplies than we have. I assured the woman on the phone we have the proper dress, so we are low priority. It will take one to two hours."

Mondo slapped the side of the car in frustration. Kiyotaka took a few steps in front of the car, and Mondo followed. He sat on the hood, "Babe, 'm sorry, okay?"

Kiyotaka took a deep breath, "At least the scenery is pleasing. There could be worse places to be stranded." He turned to Mondo, “We can lay the two front seats back horizontally, or we can sit and relax in the back seats. Do we have blankets?"

"Yeh, m' big blanket's in the trunk," Mondo opened the trunk, "I'll push the two front chairs forward, we can chill in the back together."

Kiyotaka smiled pleasantly, and got in the back seat. "Bright idea, sitting in closer proximity will conserve body heat. We can even do 'the cuddling', if you wish," he slipped into the back seat. Mondo sighed at Kiyotaka's attempt to be flirty. He shoved the giant quilt into the back and Kiyotaka spread it over the two of them.

"So," Mondo smirked, "Two hours in the snow, huh? It could get pretty cold."

"One or two. And yes, this is why we have blankets. We need to keep warm, hypothermia occurs when the body temperature drops to only 35 degrees. We are very fortunate to be dressed appropriately."

"It's weird cause," Mondo scooted a little bit toward Kiyotaka, "I'm still cold."

Kiyotaka frowned, and leaned toward Mondo.

Mondo grinned, assuming intimacy was in store for the two of them, when really, Kiyotaka reached toward the passenger seat, and into the glovebox, for a beanie. He sat back down and handed it to Mondo, "Put this on. Heat escapes through your head."

Mondo took the hat, grumbling. He wasn't actually cold, but the more he complained, the more likely it was for Kiyotaka to curl up beside him. Mondo nervously clasped Kiyotaka's hand, falsely chattering his teeth. 

"This is very strange," Kiyotaka began to worry, "Please, bundle up more efficiently!" Kiyotaka pulled the blankets up to Mondo's shoulders, and tucked him in. 

"But then, yer not covered all the way," Mondo pointed out, "Don't you want some blankets too?"

"I am actually quite fine. This coat is lined very heavily."

Mondo kept up with the chattering of his teeth. He cursed in his head when his teeth would slightly grind together. But to ask his boyfriend to do something he might see as lewd, well, it made him damn nervous.

"Maybe I should call for help again?" Kiyotaka worried, "Are you feeling alright?"

"'S just cold," Mondo shrugged.

"Alright let me step out, I'll-"

"No!" Mondo protested, "I mean, come on, just, gimme a chance to warm up."

"Mondo, you are shouting," Kiyotaka pointed out, "Are you worried we won't make it out unharmed?"

Mondo cursed. They've been together long enough for even the oblivious prefect to catch on to some of the biker's quirks.

"Because I can assure you everything will be alright," Kiyotaka placed his hand on Mondo's knee. Mondo bit his lip at the touch. 

He took a breath, and tried to control his volume, "Ya... I just want ye t'come cuddle me." His volume wasn't as high as usual, which made him proud. 

Kiyotaka gazed at Mondo bewildered, "Why didn't you ask? I offered but you hadn't given me a reply!"

"I- Well fuck, it's kinda embarassin' still bein' nervous around ye Taka!" Mondo stuttered, his volume returning to its usual loudness.

Kiyotaka let out a hearty laugh, "Mondo! Please, scoot toward me." Mondo obliged. Kiyotaka rested his head on Mondo's chest, Mondo put his arms around Kiyotaka's shoulders. They stayed still for a moment, enjoying each other's body heat and soothing breaths, before Kiyotaka pointed out, "Mondo, you are very warm."

"Yeh," he removed the beanie Kiyotaka gave him, and pushed the blankets off of him, "How long has it been?"

"Not even fifteen minutes," Kiyotaka said as he checked his watch.

Mondo sighed loudly. Kiyotaka adjusted his position on Mondo, burying into the crook of his arm further. Mondo smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, murmuring, "Least I'm trapped here with you." 

Kiyotaka chuckled slightly, and slid his hand from Mondo's chest, down to his leg.

Mondo inhaled sharply. Kiyotaka jumped to look at him, "What?"

Mondo's face was pink, he shouted, "Y'can't just go draggin' your hand all around my body!"

"I'm sorry," Kiyotaka replied, confused, "I was just adjusting my hand."

Mondo huffed, slightly disappointed that his boyfriend wasn't enacting some sort of sexual trickery. His blood boiled hot. The more his mind focused on the sensation of Kiyotaka's hand sliding toward his crotch, the worse it got. 

He was hard.

"Taka," Mondo broke the silence raspily. He cleared his throat. What was something Kiyotaka was keen on?  Rules . "What's the most important rule?"

"Wow," Kiyotaka paused, "I hadn't thought of it before. Well... Probably murder! Definitely murder!"

"Why definitely?" Mondo questioned. He agreed, but he needed more idle chit chat to distract him from his erection.

Kiyotaka sat up from cuddling Mondo, "Well, it's irreversible! Don't misquote me, all laws are equally important to follow, but some of them can be forgiven. Others cannot. Murdering someone steals away a member of a family. A parent, a sibling," Kiyotaka's eyes flashed open, to gaze at Mondo, "A spouse."

It didn't help.

"Why is it you ask?"

"I dunno," Mondo shrugged, "I jus' like to hear ya talk." Mondo wasn't lying. To hear Kiyotaka speak about his passions was so uplifting to him. His ulterior motives, although, still lay unnoticed between his legs. 

Kiyotaka leaned in and pecked Mondo's lips with his own, "That's assuring! Most of the time it seems as if you are uninterested in my field of study!"

Mondo sighed, "Nah Taka. I love hearin' you mammer along about the shit you love. It's passion."

Kiyotaka turned to lean toward Mondo, again placing his hand between Mondo's legs, to kiss his boyfriend. Mondo attempted to scoot back. 

"I appreciate that Mondo," Kiyotaka murmured, as he leaned in to kiss him again. Mondo held his boyfriend close as their lips locked together, and brushed his cool fingers against Kiyotaka's soft cheek. Kiyotaka turned completely around, crawling between Mondo's legs, and met his arms behind Mondo's neck. Mondo was scared to initiate physical contact, it still made him nervous. His boyfriend was a god damn moral compass for god's sake: he never knew when some public display, somewhere, was unwelcome. Kiyotaka was a lot more relaxed than he thought about sex, but nonetheless, Mondo remained nervous. Kiyotaka, however, loved Mondo in every way he wanted to, and was confident that Mondo loved him. Which led to the lack of fear, and the action of Kiyotaka breathlessly kissing Mondo, pressing all of their bodies together, and hanging dangerously heavily on Mondo's collar. Kiyotaka's tongue escaped his mouth teasing Mondo's. The two tongues met in heated electricity, causing Mondo to grunt and squirm.

Mondo coughed, trying to hide his grunts, and trailed his mouth down Kiyotaka's neck, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on lovely, pale skin. Kiyotaka hissed and lurched forward, trailing his hands to Mondo's first buttons. He feverishly unclasped them, opening his coat to a usual, ribbed tank top.

"Why don't you dress warmer?" Kiyotaka panted.

"I'm hot blooded," Mondo laughed, "I don't get cold."

Kiyotaka laughed, forcing Mondo's coat off his shoulders. As Kiyotaka's pale fingers clutched the undershirt Mondo interrupted, "Time out, babe, how long we got?"

"Almost an hour. We're fine Mondo," Kiyotaka pulled the fabric up to reveal Mondo's lower abdomen. His piercing eyes ate up at the tan skin and the thin trail of hair that led downward. 

"Wait, so we're doing this?" Mondo tried not to sound too giddy.

"Yes, of course," Kiyotaka smiled, "Unless you're not okay with it then-"

"No! I'm just thankin' God, cause I'm already hard," Mondo smiled. Kiyotaka's eyes followed the trail of hair down to his obviously tight pants. The prefect reached into the passenger seat, grabbing his travel bag, and laying it on Mondo's stomach. Mondo furrowed his brow at the fact that he was a temporary table, until Kiyotaka threw out a condom and a large bottle.

"I couldn't find anything more discreet," Kiyotaka pointed at the bottle of lubricant. 

Mondo raised an eyebrow at it, "No kiddin'."

Kiyotaka put the backpack back in the passenger seat, and fully removed Mondo's shirt. He removed his own coat, but kept his black long sleeved shirt on that lay below. He balled up his coat and handed it to Mondo, "Here, to put under your head. Lay down more," he instructed.

"Jesus christ, why are you so tactical 'bout this? We're fucking, not makin' model trains," Mondo complained, but shut up when Kiyotaka began to rub his cock through his jeans.

"It's better to be comfortable," he said, in a soothing voice, "Don't you agree?"

After Mondo's face contorted, he huffed and bit his lip.

Kiyotaka undid Mondo's belt, and pulled his pants and underwear around his thighs. Mondo put the butt of his left palm over one of his eyes, half in pleasure of his erection being free, and half in embarassment of the sudden exposure. Kiyotaka kissed the tip of his erection, and sat aside as best he could, to remove his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. 

Kiyotaka straddled Mondo's abdomen, whispering, "I hope you don't mind it being a little cramped in here," before continuing to kiss him. Mondo squeezed at Kiyotaka's bare ass, to which he responded by nibbling at Mondo's lower lip. 

"Gimme the lube," Mondo grunted, "before I come from just lookin' at ya."

Kiyotaka's face grew slightly blushed, and he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Mondo's. Mondo kissed the tip of Kiyotaka's nose and took the bottle from his hands. The two of them watched as he squirted a bit of lubricant onto his fingers, and warmed them between his thumb and forefingers. Kiyotaka leaned more on his knees, and Mondo grabbed his boyfriend's ass once again, whispering, "One?"

Kiyotaka silently nodded, and Mondo slid his pointer finger inside Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka fluttered his eyes closed and leaned forward again. He pressed his head into the crook of Mondo's neck, and whispered, "More."

Mondo bit his lip at the hoarse whisper, and prodded another finger inside Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka's back arched, and he bit into Mondo's shoulder, moaning happily. Mondo spread the digits, preparing Kiyotaka for more. Mondo reached, pressing his middle finger as best he can to Kiyotaka's prostate, until Kiyotaka shrieked in pleasure.

"Want me to stop?" Mondo asked.

Kiyotaka purred, "Please." After Mondo slowly slid his fingers out of his boyfriend, Kiyotaka sat up as best he could and opened the condom wrapper. He pulled the condom out, handed it to the horizontal biker, and got off of him so that he could roll the condom on himself. It was quick, eager, and almost professional the way he put on his condom. His excited attitude was even hotter to Kiyotaka, who kissed him and generously applied lube to his hard cock. 

Mondo hissed at the cold of the lubricant, but melted into it when Kiyotaka began stroking him slowly, gently. Mondo finally roared frustration and Kiyotaka leaned in, his face centimeters away from Mondo. He threw his leg over Mondo’s hip, straddling his lower abdomen.

Kiyotaka did not speak, Mondo murmured through a clenched jaw, “Taka, please.” Kiyotaka rocked his hips forward, pulling away from Mondo’s prick. He lined his boyfriend’s cock against the crease of his bottom and looked into Mondo’s eyes. Mondo grinned sheepishly, and Kiyotaka gave a small nod in return. Kiyotaka rolled his hips back, pushing Mondo ever-so-slightly inside him.

Mondo whispered, “Fuck.” And Kiyotaka slapped his hands against Mondo’s bare chest, and after apologized, “Oh! Sorry I didn’t realize-”

“Keep going,” Mondo grasped Kiyotaka’s smaller wrists, forcing them to stay on his chest. Moving his hands from resting on the palm, to the fingertips, Kiyotaka rolled back, pushing Mondo further inside him. Mondo let go of Kiyotaka’s wrists to comb the hair out of his eyes and bite into the knuckle of his forefinger. Kiyotaka pushed himself up onto his knees and rocked himself, slowly riding Mondo’s cock. Mondo’s eyes rolled back as he moaned and bucked slightly into Kiyotaka’s body. Kiyotaka shivered at the thrust and let out a small, pleased moan.

Mondo groaned and propped himself up, “Kiss me.”

Kiyotaka leaned into Mondo, pulling almost all the way off of him, and was assaulted by kisses from the bigger man. As the kisses deepened, Mondo lifted his hips to thrust back into Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka broke the kiss, taking a sharp inhale of air with his moan. He clapped his hands around Mondo’s head, pulling his hair and bringing him in for another kiss. Mondo slammed his hips against Kiyotaka’s ass once again. Kiyotaka propped himself back and looked at the mischief that lay within Mondo’s eyes. He was having fun. Kiyotaka smiled back, and pushed himself up to continue to take control of the situation. 

Kiyotaka, rolled his hips at a painstakingly slow rate. Mondo convulsed in frustration underneath him, gasping through tight lips, “ Faster Taka! ”

Kiyotaka did not skip a second between the command and bouncing on Mondo’s cock as fast as he could. Mondo’s hands grabbed Kiyotaka’s hips, and dug his blunt nails into the pale skin. Kiyotaka moaned, and, forgetting the situation, threw his head back, hitting it on the ceiling of the car. He wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking himself in even tempo with his bobs over Mondo’s member. Mondo lay back staring at the intense look of Kiyotaka nearing orgasm. It made him pretty damn close too. He bit his lower lip and from his mouth expelled a quiet whimper, “Kiyotaka.”

Kiyotaka’s shut-tight eyes opened to look at Mondo, and then widened as he came into his hand and on Mondo’s chest. His breath was shaky and tired, and his body shook and clenched with his orgasm. He leaned into Mondo, clashing their lips together as he rode out every shockwave of his orgasm. His lips quivered as an 'I love you' spilled from them.

Mondo lifted and lowered his hips, slamming into his boyfriend. He brought himself to climax with his lips locked entirely to Kiyotaka's. As he came, his fingers curled and clung to the prefect’s neck and shoulders, along with his toes curling in electrifying pleasure.

Kiyotaka rolled off of Mondo, and checked the time. Mondo sat up, took his condom off, tied the opening and threw it out into the mud. Kiyotaka glared at him, "I will make you pick that up after you dress yourself." Mondo rolled his eyes.

"Fuck I needa shower," Mondo cursed as he wiped his chest off with tissues that were fortunately in the glovebox. Kiyotaka was already clasping his belt.

"Well, when we get to our destination you can shower," Kiyotaka replied, "Perhaps we can even do so together."

Mondo’s head tilted quickly, like a dog who’d spotted a bird. He couldn’t help but grin. Kiyotaka looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then turned, “What?”

“That sounds great babe,” Mondo sat up and kissed Kiyotaka’s jaw. 

Kiyotaka responded with a loving smile, “It does, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Christ on a motor scooter im sorry this is awful... I posted for people to send me some PWP requests and this was one of them: "they fuck in a car that is stuck in a snow storm"  
> I was looking up how dangerous cars stuck in snowstorms were and learned some fun facts, thanks internet! Just an aside, uncover your tailpipe that is important  
> OKAY ANYWAYS THANK YOU fOR READING I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY MAYBE FIND MONEY ON THE GROUND OR SOMETHING <3


End file.
